


rock your world

by neocxxlture



Series: riffle shuffle [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !! you could say, Established Relationship, Firsts, M/M, just some situations and feelings, some spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: A series of firsts, in snapshots.





	rock your world

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on writing any of this. it somehow Happened on its own.  
> takes place after [with ten thousand reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770287) but can be read separately!
> 
> enjoy💓

🦋

The first time they hold hands around their friends, Ten teases them for it. They’re all there, the seven of them, all together sitting in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant, waiting for their orders. Yangyang and Kun sit pressed close together, knees knocking against each other. At some point, Yangyang wraps his fingers around Kun’s wrist, and Kun adjusts a bit so they’re holding hands, fingers intertwined.

Ten sits at Kun’s other side, and so he notices. Later, Kun will not remember what it is that Ten says exactly, but he will recall how it feels – how his cheeks seem to burn, how his heart feels light, how it flutters when Yangyang hides his own face in Kun’s shoulder with a soft laugh, embarrassed.

Ten’s grin never eases from his face, but Kun notes that his eyes turn softer as he regards them. He isn’t the only one – Yukhei too smiles at them so wide and proud Kun almost can’t look straight at him. It fills him with happiness, however, the kind he denied himself of feeling before, and he finds that he doesn’t mind it at all; his grip on Yangyang’s hand only tightens in response.

They share a knowing look between themselves, when Ten’s attention shifts again, and the focus is no longer on them. It lasts only a second, but it‘s enough to communicate everything needed – and Kun can’t help but simply lean forward to press his lips softly against Yangyang’s cheek, just for a second, before leaning back as if nothing had transpired at all.

He’s taking it one step at a time. It gets overwhelming to think about this – their relationship, or his own feelings – in broader terms, so he doesn’t allow himself to ponder over more than what’s right there in front of him or next to him at any given moment.

And he finds that with each day, it gets easier and it feels less and less complicated.

🦋

The first time Kun meets Yangyang’s parents, it is through a facetime call.

It comes as a bit of a surprise, as Kun really doesn’t expect to be introduced to them so suddenly – they’re in Kun’s apartment, Kun in the kitchen, Yangyang in the living room watching TV. Kun hears his phone ring, hears Yangyang pick up, listens to him talk to his mom. He mentions school, his life, asks about his dad and sister, that sort of stuff.

Kun is introduced into the conversation seamlessly, without any fanfare, just a simple admission, _oh, I have a boyfriend!_

He doesn’t expect Yangyang to barge into the kitchen at Kun’s side, taking the earphones off the phone, saying into the receiver, “Wait, I’ll turn on the videocall, I’ll show you!”

He does as he says – turns the camera on, extends his hand with the phone, angles it so they’re both in frame. Kun freezes where he stands, a flutter in his stomach – he sees two people on the screen, a woman and a man in their forties or fifties. They’re looking at the screen, expressions curious and kind, the woman – Yangyang’s mother – is smiling.

“Do you see us?” Yangyang asks.

They say that yes, they do, and Yangyang puts his free hand around Kun’s shoulders and exclaims with a laugh, “That’s him!”

Kun bows and greets them, and they too introduce themselves. They ask Kun a few questions, like where he’s from, what he studies, stuff like that to get to know him a tiny bit. They chat for a few minutes, and then Yangyang leaves the kitchen in order to show them the rest of the apartment.

🦋

One day, Kun is sitting in the armchair in the living room, minding his business and grading papers, when Yangyang comes out of the bathroom.

Kun isn’t really ready for the sight. Yangyang’s hair is still damp, droplets of water running down the side of his neck, falling to his shoulders. Which are, for some reason, bare. As is his chest.

There’s only a towel around wrapped around his hips, and nothing else. Kun blanks out for a second and just stares; before his mind kicks back into gear and he turns away, feeling the back of his neck heat up.

Yangyang walks by, throwing him a glance as he does. Their eyes meet and Kun sees the corner of Yangyang’s mouth turned up, just the tiniest bit. Kun forgets how to breathe.

Yangyang walks to the bedroom, and Kun is left staring at the door he leaves ajar after himself, like it’s an invitation.

They are taking it slow. But sometimes Kun thinks of more, because after all, it’s natural – he likes Yangyang. He loves him, even, but he _likes_ him, all parts of him, his unkempt hair, the pretty arch of his lips and nose, his protruding collarbones, the soft looking skin of his stomach.

Yangyang comes back out in his pyjamas. Kun pretends that he didn’t sit frozen in his seat for the entirety of the time that it took him to get changed.

🦋

Yangyang gets a driver’s license. He pays for it from his own pocket with money he earned working a summer job at the local zoo. Following that, his parents gift him a car in October for his birthday and have him pick it up in a local dealership, just so he can put his newly acquired license to good use.

Kun doesn’t own a car, and he doesn’t really want to, as it’s not a big deal for him to take public transport to get to places he needs to. Yangyang, however, insists on driving him whenever he wants to go out. It’s for practice, he says. Kun doesn’t see a reason to refuse him.

One of the places they frequent is their university. Even if Kun doesn’t need to get there as early as the first lectures, he goes with Yangyang anyway. There is a sort of intimacy he finds during the rides, as well as the sight of Yangyang behind the wheel, which is one that he didn’t know he needed until it’s right before his eyes.

Sometimes Kun needs to stay late in the teachers’ lounge, if there are too many papers to be graded, or course material to be prepared. He always lets Yangyang know about it, calls him or texts him, and Yangyang never fails to offer to pick him up anyway.

There are times when Kun tells him he doesn’t need to, but he appreciates it nonetheless. There’s something about seeing Yangyang leaned against the hood of the car, parked in the school’s lot, that eases Kun‘s mind as soon as he exits the building and spots him. It’s like Kun can feel the stress and anxiety fall off his body, with every step he takes in Yangyang’s direction, the worries and frustrations of the day all fading away in the light of Yangyang’s smile.

He lets himself be enveloped in a hug, melts into Yangyang’s body, sighs against his shoulder. There are times when they just stand in the parking lot embracing, for minutes on end, before Kun can make himself walk to the passenger side and get in. It’s usually on the more tiring days, when he needs that reassurance, Yangyang’s fingers in his hair slowly scratching from side to side, offering comfort while he talks in a low voice into Kun’s ear, _I missed yous_ and _if you want, we can get mcflurries on the way home._

🦋

No matter how many times Kun sees Yangyang wears his hoodies, it’s like he’s experiencing it for the first time.

Yangyang swims in some of Kun’s clothing. Kun is bigger, broader, thicker – the shirts and hoodies swallow his frame, make him seem slighter than he really is, cuter. Yangyang wears oversized clothing of his own, but something about the sight – about it being Kun’s own clothes – makes something within him burn, steady and fierce.

Kun is showing him a card trick that he’s been practicing lately, but he’s distracted by the way Yangyang pulls the sleeves of the hoodie over his hands, how only the fingers poke out of the holes. He makes a mistake in the trick, loses control for a second and flashes a card he wasn’t supposed to – and it’s been a long time since that has happened to him. He needs to stop being silly and focus.

Thankfully, Yangyang doesn’t notice the slip-up. Kun finishes the trick, revels in Yangyang’s amazed expression, loves that he still can manage to pull such a reaction out of him even after all this time of performing card magic for him, and even teaching him some of the basic techniques.

When it’s too much, Kun puts the cards to the side, and pokes Yangyang in his side, “Do you not have your own clothes?”

Yangyang laughs, and his expression turns mischievous, like there’s something he’s hiding but wants Kun to ask him about. “Yours are better, though,” he replies, “Much more comfortable.”

“I’ll have nothing to wear soon, if you keep stealing them,” Kun pokes his side again, and this time Yangyang jumps in his seat with a giggle, and that’s all Kun needs to throw himself at him and tickle his sides until Yangyang is crying from laughter and promising to return all the clothing that he took.

🦋

When Kun falls sick, Yangyang takes care of him even when Kun protests and insists he can manage to do so by himself.

Yangyang won’t hear it, though. He forces Kun under the covers, and doesn’t let him get up unless it’s to go to the bathroom or take something to eat. He also skips school for him, which Kun really doesn’t like, as he doesn’t think his illness is so important as to make Yangyang miss out on lectures, but when his fever spikes and all he can do is lie down and pray for it to be over, he’s glad he isn’t alone.

Over the course of the next few days, he either sleeps in his bed, or they cuddle on the couch to watch movies, Kun bundled in a blanket so he won’t get cold. He scolds Yangyang for sitting too close to him, because he’s worried he’s going to get him sick too; but Yangyang keeps himself firmly in place, lets Kun rest against his chest and shoulder, and kisses the top of his head. “I’ll be fine.”

He falls sick by the evening.

As Kun is helping him to keep upright as Yangyang vomits his guts out in the bathroom, he figures he doesn’t need to admonish him for it. The guy is already suffering enough.

Yukhei brings them medicine from the store, after Kun calls him with the request. He also laughs at them, when he sees them – and Kun figures they must be quite the sight, both bleary eyed, exhausted and sweaty, blankets wrapped around their shoulders.

When they’re lying in bed later, tangled together under the covers, Kun tells him, “You really shouldn’t have gotten sick.”

And Yangyang just shrugs, like he’s not bothered in the least, “Sharing is caring.”

🦋

Usually, when Yangyang teases Kun, he knows when to stop. He teases Kun nearly constantly, but Kun is used to it by now – he finds it charming, even. It’s like Yangyang has to make sure that Kun’s attention is on him, at all times, even though Kun’s attention is barely on anything else. He doesn’t mind, though.

When one day Yangyang manages to make him upset with what he says he finds it surprising and startling, only because it’s so unexpected.

He doesn’t realise that it’s something that bothers him in the moment when Yangyang says it. Kun laughs along with him, pretends to be annoyed, rolls his eyes and gently punches his shoulder. But it stays with him, throughout the evening and the following day, even; it doesn’t fade to the back of his mind, instead keeping itself forefront.

Kun knows that he’s always been a bit sensitive about his weight. It’s something he carried with himself through adolescence, and something he tried to resolve within himself for years with varying effects. It used to bother him a lot, when it was Ten that used to bring it up – but he thought he’d gotten over all that. He made a promise to himself a few years ago, and he kept it – a change in lifestyle, a regular exercise regime.

But maybe it wasn’t enough, in any case. He keeps mulling over it at school, and then when he gets home and is preparing dinner, too.

Yangyang notices that he’s a bit silent that day, not as talkative, not as responsive to his good-natured jabs. One of Yangyang’s better qualities, in Kun’s opinion, is that he is very quick on the uptake when the atmosphere in a room changes – and he can no doubt feel it now, because Kun’s shoulders are a bit too stiff, his replies a bit too short and neutral.

It’s hard, still, for him to talk openly. He is trying, but it doesn’t come that easily. Yangyang asks him, “Is something wrong?” and when Kun shakes his head no, he doesn’t expect anything else than for Yangyang to come stand closer to him to get a better look at his face. His own expression is serious. As much as he likes to play jokes, he knows when the situation warrants his sober attention.

Yangyang has a way to make him talk, though, whether he realises it or not. It doesn’t take much - a hand on his shoulder, or his hands sneaking around Kun’s stomach as he hugs him from behind, chest pressed flushed against his back, warm and familiar.

🦋

Yangyang asks Kun to teach him how to cook.

It’s a slow learning process, but Yangyang is skilled and willing to do what Kun tells him to. He takes to it with fervour, and he’s really serious about it – and Kun finds that it’s also a lot of fun, moving about the kitchen together, sharing the work that goes into preparing their meals.

When Kun asks why, Yangyang answers simply, “I want to be able to cook for you.”

🦋

Yangyang’s hands feel cold under the hem of Kun’s shirt. Yangyang kisses him goodnight, once, two times, and then once more.

They’re lying in bed, and even though it’s dark in the room, Kun can still make out Yangyang’s features, and the look in his eyes. He tries to read his expression, so he doesn’t make a mistake, because he wants to do this right – but the only thing he sees is a calm stare, patient and loving, almost expectant.

Yangyang’s hands wander, up Kun’s stomach, to his waist, his hips, and back again to repeat their journey. Kun’s own hands are fisted in the fabric of Yangyang’s shirt, gripping it tight, tugging at it to bring him closer. Yangyang smiles, throws one leg over the top of Kun’s thighs, and Kun lets out a shaky breath into the space between their mouths.

He wants this. He’s sure that he wants this, has _been_ wanting it for a long time now. But still the only thought on his mind is that of doing right by Yangyang – but with the way Yangyang smiles into his mouth, takes one of Kun’s hands and puts it to his own waist under his shirt, Kun starts to understand that Yangyang wants this as well.

Bolstered, Kun runs his hand up Yangyang’s side, and back down. When he palms at Yangyang’s lower back, Yangyang pushes himself to the touch, like he can’t get enough, and he kisses up and under Kun’s jaw, the side of his neck, sucks on it and leaves marks and leaves Kun breathless and dizzy and _burning_.

When Yangyang moves to sit on Kun’s lap, Kun’s hands travel down his sides to grip his thighs, “Are we doing this?” He rasps out, and gets a kiss to his cheek and an “Only if you want to,” in response.

He should be embarrassed by how he scrambles to get Yangyang out of his shirt, but he finds that he doesn’t care.

🦋

Kun takes Yangyang with him the next time he goes visit his parents.

It’s only for a week. They arrive in the afternoon, and after initial introductions, they all – Kun’s mother and father, Kun and Yangyang – gather in the kitchen and have dinner together.

Kun picks up on Yangyang’s nerves. It isn’t obvious in the way he acts and speaks, confident and agreeable, full of charming smiles and witty observations. He makes Kun’s mother fall in love with him within fifteen minutes and by the end of the dinner even Kun’s father seems to have a fond look in his eyes. He is nervous, though; Kun can see it in the way he sometimes exhales quietly, when Kun’s parents aren’t looking, or how he sometimes reaches to hold Kun’s wrist under the table, just for a second, just to centre himself.

When his father is asking Yangyang questions, Kun puts a reassuring hand on his thigh, and gives it a little pat. Kun’s father can look intimidating, sometimes, especially when he’s not smiling, and he certainly looks big and imposing behind the head of the table, posing question after question like Yangyang is being interrogated. Kun knows, however, that it’s only because he’s interested and wants to know Yangyang better.

After the meal, they watch TV for a while in the living room. Kun spends the time talking with his mother, who briefs him on everything that happened in the neighbourhood while he was gone. After a few hours, Kun leads them both to his room. He could have Yangyang sleep in the guest room, but he figures there is no need to – Kun’s bed is big enough for the both of them.

After the door shuts, Yangyang lets out a laugh, “That was a bit stressful.” And then, “Your mom is lovely, but your dad is kind of scary.”

Kun starts to unpack his luggage in search of pyjamas. “It’s only the way he looks though, the resting face.”

Yangyang sits down on the bed, “I wanted to make a good impression.”

The way he says it – like he’s not sure he managed, when Kun is so full of pride and love for the way Yangyang handled the entire evening – makes Kun stop what he is doing to look at him, “You did. You don’t need to worry,” he speaks it from the bottom of his heart, “They absolutely loved you.”

Yangyang worries his lower lip between his teeth, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Kun laughs, incredulous, “I mean, what’s not to love?”

That is the closest he ever came to saying he loves him out loud. They still haven’t said it, even though Kun loves him more than anything, and he’s positive Yangyang loves him back just as much. And maybe because of that, Kun thinks, it can go without saying.

Yangyang asks, “When will you meet my family?”

“I did already, though, remember?” Kun answers, returning to unpacking.

“No, I mean, face to face,” Yangyang clarifies, and then, “Cause I’m thinking, how would you like a trip to Germany?”

When he turns to him again, he finds a small smile on Yangyang’s face, Kun’s most favourite thing in the world. He thinks his heart couldn’t possibly feel more full. “I’d like that very much.”

The prospect seems daunting, but at the same time, it is exciting. They’re both discovering things – new things – and they’re discovering and going through them together. And Kun thinks he never wants to stop. He thinks, with Yangyang by his side, he’s going to be able to do anything.

🦋

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/neocxxlture)


End file.
